Say Goodnight
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: Now what Draco wants to say to Hermione when he is going away. Sad and Romantic one. Better than summary.ONE SHOT


**I don't own Harry Potter or The song 'Say Goodnight" by The Click Five. Although I do not mind owning Draco Malfoy. This Story is one of my favorites. Sad and Romantic. It will be relate in Draco point of view unless I stated the view change.**

_Our seperation has it's faults  
But I don't wanna leave it all  
So write the letters in teary ink  
I just need some time to think  
And I just need some time to breathe_

Now me Draco Malfoy is carrying Hermione Granger the girl whom I have been calling 'mudblood' for 6 years. Now the war broke out. Fearing for her life I just have to abide my fathers wishes. Wishes for me to be a death eater. I never wanted to be one.

Not in my life have I ever though of becoming a death eater. Not ever in my dream I dreamt of becoming one. And now because of Hermione's life I am force to be one. Giving up everything I have. Dreams, hopes and love of my life. I was carrying her she laid her head on my shoulder resting her rosy cheeks on my board shoulders. She was sleeping peacefully. I don't know how to say goodbye to her.

After this war, I might be dead or might not even return. Or maybe lived in Azkaban. But loving her was what I only wanted now it's the only this on my mind.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

A curse even myself don't know how to give up. Me, Draco Malfoy. Arrogant Prat. Now I broke down because of a girl. A girl who is the smartest, prettiest and the one I will forever love.

Time is running out only 4 more hours before I join the Dark Lord. Why can't everything end now. I am tired. I don't want time to run out. Who knows I will never see her again. The Love of my life.

Why can't this spell just wear off ? Just let be with someone I love I rather brave through bad times with her than good times all alone. I know these memories will never wear off in my heart.

_We're in a spell that never ends  
The empty hourglass wore me thin  
So let the phone do it's work  
Your voice is heaven  
But it hurts  
Your words are memories  
But they burn_

I walk to her dormitory. Taking slow steps she is already fast asleep. I don't know whether should I let her go ? I reached her dormitory laid her on her bed. Her smooth beautiful face ask me not to leave.

Choosing between her life and what I wanted. I know even if it cost my life. Hermione will never let me leave. She rather she die. She never knew I will leave. No she will never knew.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

I carress her cheeks. Tears fell from my eyes. First inmy life time. Me, Draco Malfoy ever allow myself to cry. I held her by the hand spending the rest of every hour, mintute, second looking at her. Who knows ? I might never had a chance to do that ever again. Not having a chance for my warm hand to keep her cold hands warm.

Not having a chance to allow her small frame to fit my body. Which make us looks suitable for each other. Not having the chance to taste what her mouth feels like. Her soft lips touching mine.

Why ? Why does my destiny have to be like that why can't I be a normal guy. The guy who can love, feel, touch and learn how to love like everyone else does. Things for me just cannot go my own way.

_Baby don't say goodbye  
Baby just close your eyes  
And dream,tomorrow's on it's way  
So just walk away_

Time is up. The second tick to midnight. I take a last look at her and kiss her lips .All I could whisper into her ears was ' Goodnight'. A tear drip to her fingers as I took my coat and walk away to the dark lord's army.

War have started, Hermione with Harry getting and shunning the death eaters. She look at me not knowing it was me. She drop her wand thinking I will **avada** her. I remove my mask to reveal my blonde hair. She was shocked without words. I grabbed her up as all the other death eater was coming toward the direction here.

We ran until a corner she whisper into my ear " I am pregnant" . I was shocked till I could not move. I ask her to go on and run ahead first. She just wouldn't budge. I shouted to her " Run Now !". She kissed me and ran away. I saw about 10 death eaters coming my way. I prepare my wand. I knew i have high chance of not surviving but at least my child and Hermione can be safe.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

_4 years later._

Now I Draco Malfoy is still alive. I have been finding Hermione after the war had end 3 years ago. 3 years now no one knew where she went. Until finally I have the least information of her. I stop by in a cottage up a hill. It looks peaceful and countryside looking. I breathe in a whole full of fresh air and step on to the garden and knock on the door

Now, A young girl I mid-twenties open the door she have brown hair and hazel eyes. Upon seeing me she cried and hugged me. " Draco you are finally back" . That was Hermione she have not change her looks nor her voice. I allow a tear slid from my eyes. I saw a little girl and boy running toward Hermione. She invited me in and introduce me to my son and daughter whom I have not met. The one I sacrifice my life for.

"Her name is call Destiny Hope Malfoy and His name is Kyle Zehr Malfoy. I smile my bothe children. Destiny with brown locks and grey eyes like me. While Kyle is exact same as Hermione. I hug her tight never wanting to let go of this three precious person in my life.

And the words which I said to Hermione when I left was ' Say Goodnight'

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

Baby just say goodnight  


**How was it please REVIEW !**

**I might do a squel on their lives after they reunited**


End file.
